Christmas Is All Around
by Miss Lup Lup
Summary: Quand Sirius, Hermione, Remus, Tonks, Harry, Ron et Ginny se retrouvent pour Noël...et Merlin seul sait ce que l'esprit de Noël réserve...SBHG et NTRL
1. Préparation festives

**Amis du jour, Bonjour! **

**Me voilà avec une nouvelle fic, encore…oui, oui, je sais, mais c'est Noël et…J'adoooooore Noël!!! Donc, j'ai voulu écrire une petite fic sur ce thème-là, ça m'a inspiré ;o) **

**Disclaimer: Impossible d'y échapper…bon, alors RIEN ne m'appartient…pourtant, je vous assure que j'ai tout essayé pour avoir Remus, mais rien. Même pas prêteuse la JK Rowling. Enfin, l'histoire m'appartient quand même…bah oui, faut pas pousser non plus. **

**Résumé: Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny passent Noël au 12 square Grimmaurd, avec Sirius, Remus et Tonks. L'esprit de Noël est toujours particulier…et des attirances se créent… **

**Couples: Vous n'aurez pas de mal à vous en apercevoir, alors autant vous le dire tout de suite :o) C'est une Remus/ Tonks doublée d'une Sirius/ Hermione. **

**Cette fic ne comporte pas beaucoup de chapitres, autant vous prévenir tout de suite ;o) **

_**Christmas Is All Around** (Noël est partout) _

OoOoOoOoOoOo 

**Chapitre Premier: _Préparations festives._**

OoOoOoOoOoOo 

-"Remus? Passe-moi les guirlandes s'il te plait!"

-"Tiens, Paddy"

-"Tu veux pas m'aider un peu Moony, non?"

-"Sirius, je m'occupe de la décoration de la maison, je ne peux pas tout faire en même temps!"

-"Ok, ok. Bah, de toutes façons, j'ai fini. Admire un peu le travail!"

Sirius Black se recula un peu pour admirer son 'œuvre'. Un grand sapin se trouvait dans la salle à manger du 12 square Grimmaurd, que Sirius avait décoré avec soin. Remus Lupin s'approcha, et eu un sourire.

-"Effectivement, c'est du beau boulot Patmol"

-"Bon, ils arrivent dans combien de temps?"

-"Par Merlin Sirius! Tu me l'as déjà demandé il y a à peine vingt minutes! Je te rappelle qu'ils arrivent vers 19h, et qu'il n'est que 14h. Pourquoi tu es si pressé?"

-"ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas vu Harry, et puis, j'ai hâte de leur offrir mes cadeaux!"

-"Bien, en attendant, il faudrait peut-être préparer leurs chambres, qu'elles soient plus…accueillantes"

-"Excellente idée Moony!"

Sur ce, Sirius monta en courant les marches menant à l'étage. Remus secoua la tête, soupira et suivit son meilleur ami.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger allaient venir passer Noël avec eux.

Nymphadora Tonks, cousine de Sirius, allait arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

-"Moony, on les met tous les trois dans la même chambre ou pas?"

-"Je pense que pour Ron et Harry, il n'y aura pas de problèmes, mais mieux vaux mettre Hermione dans une chambre à part. Elle a quand même 18 ans, elle doit tenir à son intimité…"

-"18 ans? Déjà?!" s'étonna Sirius.

-"Enfin, pas encore, le 2 janvier seulement…"

-"Quand même, le temps passe vite…"

-"Ecoute, occupe-toi de sa chambre, moi je m'occupe de celle des garçons"

-"Très bien"

OoOoOoOo

**Poudlard. Salle Commune de Gryffondor**

"I feel it in my fingers (Je le sens dans mes doigts) I feel it in my toes (Je le sens dans mes orteils) 

_Christmas is all around me (Noël est partout autour de moi)_

_And so the feeling grows (Et donc le sentiment grandit) _

_It's written in the wind (C'est écrit dans le vent)_

_Everywhere I go (Partout où je vais)_

_So If you really love Christmas-" (Alors si tu aimes vraiment Noël-) _

-"Quelle plaie cette chanson" dit Hermione en éteignant la radio magique.

-"A quelle heure on doit y être déjà?"

-"A 19 heures, Harry, pour la centième fois" soupira Hermione.

-"Je ne peux pas attendre, j'ai hâte de revoir Sirius, et Remus aussi"

-"Moi aussi, Harry, mais il faut attendre encore un peu. Va faire ta valise en attendant"

-"Je l'ai déjà faite hier"

-"Dans ce cas, je sais pas moi, tu n'as qu'à… travailler"

-"Je ne suis pas descendu au point de travailler la veille de Noël, Mione" dit Harry en riant.

-"Comme tu veux…"

-"On peut toujours se pointer plus tôt là-bas, non?" proposa Ron.

-"Hey, c'est une bonne idée!" dit Harry avec enthousiasme.

-"Non, non, non. On ne peut pas arriver avant l'heure sans les prévenir. Ce serait malpoli, et on risquerait de les déranger" dit Hermione.

-"Oh je t'en prie, Hermione! C'est Noël! Et puis, ça leur fera une bonne surprise, non?"

-"De toutes façons, quoique je dise, vous irez quand même plus tôt, hein?"

Pour toute réponse, Ron et Harry sourirent de toutes leurs dents à leur amie.

-"D'accord, d'accord. Je me rend. Même si je persiste à dire que c'est une mauvaise idée. On a qu'à y aller vers 18h"

-"Enfin Hermione! Il n'est que 17h! je ne vais pas attendre une heure de plus!" s'écria Harry.

-"Bon, bon. Ça va. On va chercher nos valises, et on y va!"

Harry ne se fit pas prier et sauta du canapé pour courir vers les dortoirs, suivit de près par Ron.

Hermione soupira, et monta à son tour dans son dortoir. Elle prit sa valise déjà prête sous son lit, se planta devant le miroir et se passa en revue. _Bon, pas terrible, mais je me changerai là-bas de toutes façons_. Elle jeta un sort pour coiffer ses cheveux et descendit les escaliers. Harry et Ron étaient déjà prêts, devant la cheminée, en sautillant sur place.

-"C'est bon, c'est bon, je suis là, on peut y aller."

Harry alla le premier dans la cheminée, prit la poudre de cheminette, et dit bien haut et distinctement: "12 square Grimmaurd"

OoOoOoOo

-"Sirius? C'est bon, tu as fini?"

-"Yep, Moony, c'est parfait! Viens voir!"

Remus sortit de la chambre bien préparée de Ron et Harry, et alla vers celle d'Hermione, préparée par Sirius.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rester bouche bée. Les murs étaient d'un jaune orangé aux reflets dorés, un lit à baldaquin trônait au centre de la pièce, couvert d'un dessus de lit rouge sang, et la grande fenêtre laissait passer la lumière hivernale, et donnait une excellente vue sur le jardin couvert de neige.

-"Eh bien, cousin, tu t'es surpassé" dit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à Tonks.

-"Cousine! Heureux de te voir! Comment tu vas?" s'exclama Sirius en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

-"Je vais très bien Sirius, et je suis ravie de te voir aussi" dit-elle en étreignant son cousin.

Elle se tourna vers Remus.

-"Je suis ravie de te voir aussi Remus!"

-"Moi aussi, Nympha"

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-"Quand tu vas arrêter de m'appeler comme ça?"

Lupin fit mine de réfléchir.

-"Je ne sais pas trop…"

Tonks poussa un soupir de frustration, ce qui déclencha les rires des deux hommes présents.

Mais un bruit venant de la salle à manger les fit taire.

-"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

Ils descendirent tous les escaliers en quatrième vitesse. Ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger, et découvrirent trois jeunes gens, face contre terre, ou plutôt contre tapis. Sirius éclata de rire.

-"Il faudrait revoir vos atterrissages!" dit-il en s'approchant d'eux.

Il tendit la main pour relever Harry, tandis que Remus aidait Hermione et Tonks aidait Ron. Harry ne put pas tenir longtemps et prit son parrain dans ses bras. Sirius, qui n'était pas vraiment habitué aux témoignages d'affection, fut surpris mais étreignit son filleul en retour. Puis Harry se jeta dans les bras de Remus, qui en fut encore plus surpris.

Ron et Hermione avaient de grands sourires.

-"Joyeux Noël à tous!" s'écria Sirius.

-"JOYEUX NOEL!!"

-"Bon, mais, on ne vous attendait pas si tôt" dit Remus en se tournant vers les trois nouveaux arrivants.

-"Oh, on vous dérange? Je leur avait dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais-"

-"Non, non, Hermione!" dit Remus en riant. "Ne t'en fais pas, vous ne nous dérangez pas! On avait fini de tout préparer de toutes manières"

-"Oui, d'ailleurs, venez, qu'on vous montre vos chambres" dit Sirius.

Ils suivirent Remus et Sirius dans les escaliers menant au premier étage.

Remus s'occupa de montrer la chambre aux garçons, tandis que Sirius montrait le chemin à Hermione pour sa chambre.

-"Attention Hermione, voici…ta chambre!" s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire en ouvrant la porte.

Hermione resta plantée sur le seuil.

-"Wow! Sirius c'est magnifique!Comment tu as fait ça?"

-"Je ne suis pas un excellent sorcier pour rien" dit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Hermione lui fit un sourire rayonnant et entra dans la chambre.

-"C'est vraiment splendide! Merci beaucoup!"

-"Mais de rien, je tiens à ce que mes invités soient biens chez moi"

Hermione sauta sur le lit, et s'allongea de tout son long.

-"En plus c'est très confortable!" Elle rit et se releva. Elle s'approcha de Sirius qui était resté sur le pas de la porte. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. "Merci beaucoup!" Et elle sortit de la pièce pour aller retrouver ses deux amis.

Son geste avait fait apparaître des traces de rougeurs sur les joues de Sirius, qui avait soudainement eu très chaud, mais elle n'en sut rien.

Il fit un effort pour se mouvoir et rejoignit tout le monde dans la salle à manger.

-"Alors? Quand est-ce qu'on ouvre les cadeaux?" demanda Tonks avec enthousiasme.

-"Nymph, il n'est que 17h45, on n'est pas supposé les ouvrir avant minuit" dit Remus avec un sourire.

Tonks se renfrogna. "Bon, à quelle heure on passe à table, alors?" demanda-t-elle.

-"Oh, je ne sais pas…" dit Sirius. "Vers 19h30 je pense"

-"Excellent" Tonks se leva du canapé. "On a le temps pour se préparer. Tu viens Hermione?"

Hermione la regarda avec de grands yeux. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'se préparer'?"

-"Eh bien, on va se faire belles pour ces messieurs!"

Hermione haussa les épaules. "Pourquoi pas!"

Elles disparurent alors toutes les deux dans les escaliers.

-"Il leur faut tant de temps que ça pour se préparer? On ne mange que dans…plus d'une heure!" s'exclama Ron, effaré.

Sirius rit. "Tu as encore des choses à apprendre sur les femmes, Ron!"

Le concerné rougit et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, ce qui fit rire les trois hommes.

OoOoOoOoOo

-"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as dans ta valise, Hermione?"

-"Eh bien, j'ai pas-"

-"Oh la la, c'est pas fameux tout ça…Enfin je veux dire, c'est très joli, mais ça ne va pas pour le réveillon de Noël"

Tonks se gratta la tête, elle semblait être en réflexion intense.

-"Viens dans ma chambre, on va voir ce qu'on va pouvoir te mettre"

Les deux jeunes filles se rendirent alors dans la chambre de Tonks, se situant à l'étage du dessus. Elle ouvrit son armoire, et commença à en vider son contenu sur le lit.

-"Excellent" dit-elle après avoir vidé complètement son armoire. "Hermione, tu préfères pantalon, robe ou jupe?"

-"Je…je ne sais pas…je te laisse choisir"

-"Excellent choix!" se réjouit Nymphadora. "Voyons…"

Commença alors une longue séance d'essayage. Hermione, au bout de trente minutes, commençait à en avoir vraiment marre, elle n'était pas du tout habituée à ce genre de passe-temps. Enfin, Tonks se décida.

-"Cette robe te va à ravir Hermione! Laisse-moi juste te l'ajuster un peu…"

Tonks leva sa baguette et lança quelques sorts pour que la robe d'Hermione lui convienne parfaitement. Tonks fit un grand sourire.

-"Génial! Regarde-toi Hermione!"

La jeune fille se tourna vers le miroir, l'air appréhensif. Quand elle se vit, son visage s'éclaira.

Elle portait une robe blanche aux reflets argentés, formant un grand décolleté dans le dos, la serrant comme il le fallait au niveau de la taille, mettant sa poitrine en valeur, contrastant joliment avec son teint mat, descendant au dessous du genou pour remonter dans une fente jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Bref, la robe parfaite.

Hermione rougit de l'audace de sa robe. Jamais elle n'avait porté de pareille chose. Bien entendu, son style vestimentaire avait évolué largement, basta les jupes au pieds et les chemisiers larges boutonnés jusqu'en haut. Elle avait adopté un style plus 'cool', plus joli aussi.

-"ça te plait Hermione?" demanda Tonks avec une nuance d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-"C'est…c'est magnifique Tonks!"

Tonks sourit de toutes ses dents.

-"Je savais que ça te plairait! Bien, maintenant, il est temps de passer à la phase maquillage et coiffure"

-"Quoi?!"

-"Oui, Hermione voyons. Ça va automatiquement avec la robe. Assied-toi là" dit-elle en désignant une chaise en face d'une commode.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

-"Par Merlin elles en mettent un temps!" dit Ron en regardant sa montre qui affichait déjà 19h.

-"Ron, apprend à être patient un peu" dit Sirius en souriant. "Et puis, je suis sûr que ça vaut le coup qu'elles mettent autant de temps"

-"Oui, elles vont sûrement être époustouflantes" dit Remus avec un petit sourire.

-"Surtout Tonks, n'est-ce pas Remus?" dit Harry avec un petit sourire en coin.

Le concerné prit une teinte rosée.

-"Je…je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Harry. Bien sûr, Tonks sera époustouflante, autant qu'Hermione"

Harry lança un clin d'œil à Sirius qui le lui rendit.

-"Hey! C'est quoi vos signes secrets, là?" demanda Remus, sur la défensive.

-"C'est un truc entre parrain et filleul, Moony…" dit Sirius avec un grand sourire.

Remus se renfrogna et se cala bien dans son fauteuil.

-"Et puis, Sirius, tu devrais peut-être aller te changer toi aussi, si tu veux faire bonne impression à-"

-"Tonks! Si je veux faire bonne impression à _Tonks_!" dit Sirius en lançant un regard insistant à un Remus souriant malicieusement. "Tu as raison, Moony. Mais toi aussi, mon cher. Suis-moi"

Remus eut un petit ricanement et se leva de son fauteuil.

-"On vous laisse quelques minutes les garçons, on ne sera pas long" dit-il en quittant la pièce.

Il y eut un silence une fois que les deux maraudeurs aient quitté la pièce.

-"Sirius veut draguer Tonks? Mais c'est sa cousine! Il vire dans l'inceste là!" s'écria Ron après quelques minutes.

Harry poussa un soupir. "J'ai pas vraiment l'impression que ce soit Tonks sur qui il veut 'faire bonne impression'"

-"Bah à qui alors?" demanda Ron. (**NdA:** Ce garçon a de sérieux problèmes de compréhension, non? Oo)

-"A ton avis Ron!" soupira Harry. "Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'Hermione avait changé depuis quelques temps…qu'elle est plus…féminine…"

-"Ouais, elle est même plutôt canon maintenant. Mais qu'est-ce que Sirius a avoir avec Hermione?"

Harry se frappa la tête. Ron eut alors un éclair de compréhension.

-"Ooooh! Mais…il est pas…un peu…vieux, pour Hermione?"

-"Hum, oui, effectivement. Enfin, de toutes manières, on a pas à s'en mêler"

-"Hey Harry, ça pourrait être drôle de… de les forcer un peu!"

-"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Ron?" demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-"C'est simple. On les pousse à rester ensemble tous les deux, ou des trucs comme ça"

-"En gros, tu veux pousser Hermione dans les bras de Sirius, c'est bien ça?"

BLAM!

Non, Harry ne venait pas de frapper Ron, mais quelqu'un venait d'atterrir de la cheminée. Les deux garçons se précipitèrent vers la personne en voyant de qui il s'agissait.

-"Ginny!"

-"Aoutch…"

-"Gin, ça va?" s'inquiéta son frère.

-"Oui, oui, ça va…" dit-elle en se relevant et en se massant la tête.

-"Mais, qu'est-ce que tu-"

-"RON, HARRY, TOUT VA BIEN?!" cria Sirius du haut des escaliers.

-"OUI, C'EST BON, C'EST GINNY! CONTINUE DE TE PREPARER!" hurla Harry en retour.

Encore heureux que le portrait de la mère de Sirius fut arraché l'année passée.

-"Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Gin?" demanda Ron.

-"Oh, bah en fait, je m'ennuyais à Poudlard…Je pensais que ce serait sympa de venir ici"

Harry haussa les épaules "ça ne dérangera sûrement pas Sirius et Remus"

Ils allèrent tous les trois s'asseoir sur le canapé.

-"Alors, vous parliez de quoi?"

-"Sirius veut draguer Hermione" sortit Ron.

-"Bien joué, Ron, bonjour la discrétion" dit Harry avec un petit sourire.

-"Vraiment?" demanda Ginny.

-"Hmm" affirma Harry.

-"Ils formeraient un joli couple je trouve" dit Ginny.

-"Tu crois?" demanda Harry.

-"Oh oui! Ils seraient vraiment adorables! On a qu'à les aider un peu à se trouver…"

-"C'est ce que je pensais justement" dit Ron.

-"Excellent!!" s'exclama Ginny. "J'adore jouer les marieuses! Il faut préparer quelques plans…"

-"Comme quoi?" demanda Harry.

-"Eh bien… des jeux!"

-"Gin, Sirius a presque quarante ans, tu crois vraiment qu'il voudra jouer?"

-"Evidemment!"

-"Et puis, vous avez réfléchi à leur différence d'âge? Et Hermione? Peut-être qu'elle n'est absolument pas attirée par Sirius?" dit Harry.

-"Harry" commença Ginny. "Toutes les filles ayant un tant soit peu de bon goût sont attirées par Sirius"

-"Alors tu es attirée par Sirius?!" s'écria Ron.

-"Ron… Sirius est…comment dire…beau et sexy. Oui, ça le définit bien. Même très beau"

Ron resta bouche bée.

-"Faut t'y faire, Ron. Mais, ne t'en fait pas, j'ai déjà un copain alors…"

-"Quoi? Tu—"

-"Hey, salut Gin!"

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Sirius et Remus entrer dans le salon. Ils s'étaient changés, Remus avait passé un jean et un pull, et Sirius un jean également, et une chemise noire. La classe.

-"Salut Sirius, Salut Remus!" dit la jeune Weasley avec un grand sourire.

-"Tu as changé d'avis?" demanda Sirius.

-"Oui, je me suis dit que ce serait plus drôle ici"

-"Tu as bien fait" dit Remus. "Hermione et Tonks sont à l'étage, dans la chambre de Tonks il me semble…"

-"D'accord, merci!"

Sur ce, Ginny sortit du salon et monta les escaliers retrouver les deux jeunes filles.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

19h30 pile. Des bruits de pas se font entendre dans les escaliers. Les hommes interrompent leur discussion sur le Quidditch, et regardèrent en direction de l'entrée de la pièce. Ginny arriva en première, vêtue d'un ensemble pantalon-veste noir, très élégant, ses longs cheveux roux en queue de cheval. Puis Tonks entra, portant une belle robe noire très longue, ses cheveux noir corbeau. Et enfin Hermione entra à son tour dans la pièce, avec sa robe blanche et ses cheveux lissés laissés libres.

Les hommes restèrent bouche bée un moment, et Harry fut le premier à se remettre.

-"Wow, les filles, vous êtes…ravissantes!"

Les trois jeunes filles lui envoyèrent de grands sourires. Puis, Remus sortit de sa trans.

-"Vous êtes magnifiques" dit-il en souriant.

Il y eut un long silence. Remus fila un coup de coude discret à Sirius tandis que Harry faisait de même avec Ron.

-"Splendides" fut le seul mot qui puisse sortir de la bouche de Sirius.

-"Ggggg" fut le seul son qui puisse sortir de la bouche de Ron.

OoOoOoOoOoOo 

**Alors, la chanson que vous trouvez, c'est "Christmas Is All Around" tirée tout droit du film Love Actually, de Richard Curtis. Elle est interprétée par Billy Mack (enfin, c'est le perso…je me souviens plus du nom de l'acteur) **

**Voilà, alors vous savez ce qu'ils vous restent à faire…le tit bouton violet en bas à gauche de l'écran…oui, celui-là! Go! **

**En d'autres termes…REVIEWS!!! (siouplé) **

**Bizzzzzzzzzzzz à tous**

**Miss Lup' **

**Et surtout: JOYEUX NOEL!!!! (et bonnes vacances ;o) )**


	2. Révélations

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews elles m'ont fait très plaisir!!! Chuis contente, 14 reviews pour un chapitre!! :o) Alors voilà, la suite est là!! Rapide, hein? Héhéhé ;o) **

**RaR: **

**_Little Psyche_: Yep, Love is all around aussi!! Lol! Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise!! A la prochaine review!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**_Dr Titou Moony_: héhéhé…Titou Moony m'a reviewé-euh!! Mdr! Désolée, je suis une de tes plus grandes fans :o) j'peux avoir un autographe? Sorry…Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise! Yep, l'image des mères noël persiste dans mon esprit aussi…Oo J'écoute la chanson en boucle… Vive Billy Mack!!!! Mdr! Quel chanteur, quel homme! Allez, ciao! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**_Popee_: Aaaaaaaaah merci! Bill Nighy! Et j'adooooooooooore Love Actually, je ne me lasserai jamais de le regarder encore et encore! (c'est ce que je fais d'ailleurs :D) Héhé :o) contente que ça te plaise! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**_Pitite Maraudeuse_: Moi aussi c'est un de mes films préférés!! J'adore trop!! En plus, y'a Hugh Grant :o) trop sexy Hugh…Et pis c'est vrai que Ron ne serait pas Ron s'il n'était pas un peu longuinet :o) Allez, à plus! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**_Petale de lune_: Ravie que ça te plaise! La suite est là, ça a pas été long! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**_Nea4_: Eh oui, drôle et romantique! Comme Love Actually!! Héhéhé ;o) enfin, je fais ce que je peux! Contente que ça te plaise! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**_Alpo:_ Hey, tu l'as eu ta suite rapidement! Mdr! C'est gentil et je suis contente que ça te plaise! A plus! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**_Virg05_: Merci beaucoup! Oui, Ronnichou a des problèmes, mais bon, faut pas lui en vouloir non plus! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**_Tanma_: J'espère bien que tu vas adorer cette fic!! Non mais! Lol! Allez, à pluche ma tite Tanma! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**_Kakosun_: Merci beaucoup! La suite est là! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**_Le Saut de l'Ange_: Héhé…je suis contente que ça te plaise!! Yep, je sais, je ne valorise pas trop le personnage de Ron mais en fait je l'aime bien, ça va, y'a des fois où il me fait bien marrer. Et pis, faut bien un abruti dans l'histoire, c'est plus drôle ;o) Allez, à pluche sur msn!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**_Plumette_: Merci!! Aaaaaaaaaah la magie de Noël! J'adooooooooore la période de Noël!! De la neige, des pères noël, des sapins, des lumières partout, des guirlandes, des cadeaux…aaaaaaaaah la la!! Enfin, la suite est là!! Bizzzzzzzzzzz!**

**_Sandra-chan:_ Merci et Joyeux Noël à toi aussi! Bizzzzzzzzzzz!**

**_Kloona_: Hello ma tite Kloona!! Chuis contente de te voir!!! (enfin, façon de parler, lol) Beuuuuuuuu mais pourquoi t'as même plus ton modem-euh!!! C'est pô juste!! Je vais faire passer une pétition sur pour que ton père te rende le modem!! Si-si! Non mais! Tu me manques sur msn!! Hey, tu sais quoi? J'ai fait ma photo de classe!! Donc, d'ici le mois de janvier, normalement, tu auras la photo du beau Sirius ;o) héhéhé…et devine qui s'est retrouvée à côté de lui? Bingo!! Me myself!! Niéhéhé…deux années de suite à côté de lui, si c'est pas un signe, ça :o) En plus au début j'étais même pas à côté de lui, j'étais tout au fond, et pis le photographe m'a appelé 'hey, toi, la fille aux cheveux supers longs, tu viens aux deuxième rang!' héhéhé…juste à côté de Sirius…mouaaaaaaaaahahahahha!! Niark. Il avait un haut blanc…mmm…sexy le blanc. Bon, bon, je raconte ma vie mais je répond pas à ta review avec tout ça! Je suis heureuse, même ravie de t'avoir fait aimer noël!! A vrai dire, c'était un peu le but de la fic :o) te faire aimer noël!! Eh oui, mes chapitres sont longs, incroyable! Lol! Allez, je t'envoie la suite dès que je l'aurai écrite!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!!!!**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre Second: _Révélations_**

OoOoOoOoOo 

-"Merci les garçons" dit Ginny avec un sourire.

Hermione gardait une teinte rosée, elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de regards posés sur elle. Tonks souriait chaleureusement.

-"Bon, on passe à table? J'ai faim moi!" s'écria-t-elle.

Sirius cligna des yeux un moment et détacha son regard d'Hermione.

-"Oh, oui, bien sûr" Il remua sa baguette magique et la table fut dressée en un rien de temps, et des plats succulents apparurent. "A table!!" dit-il avec son enthousiasme habituel.

Tous s'assirent autour de la table ronde, décorée pour Noël.

-"Oh, Hermione, tu veux bien changer de place avec moi, j'aimerai être à côté d'Harry" dit Ginny.

-"Oui, bien sûr, Gin"

Hermione se retrouva donc, comme par hasard, à côté de Sirius. De l'autre côté se situait Ron, puis Ginny, puis Harry, puis Tonks, puis Remus, qui se retrouvait donc à côté de Sirius. (**NdA:** z'avez suivi? Oo). Tous commencèrent à manger de bon cœur.

-"Tiens, vous ne nous avez jamais raconté comment vous vous êtes rencontrés tous les deux" dit Tonks en s'adressant à Remus et Sirius.

-"Oh, eh bien à Poudlard" dit Remus en haussant les épaules.

-"Oui, mais plus précisément?"

-"Alors…en fait, c'était dans le Poudlard Express, le premier jour" commença Sirius. "J'étais avec James, que je connaissais déjà, et on cherchait désespérément un compartiment de libre. Et puis on est tombé sur un qui était occupé par une seule personne. Remus. Alors on est rentré, et comme ton père n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, Harry, il a commencé à discuter avec Remus. Voilà, tout simplement"

-"Et comment vous avez découvert que Remus était un loup garou?" demanda Ginny.

-"Eh bien, on s'en est rendu compte en deuxième année. Remus racontait toujours qu'il devait aller rendre visite à sa mère malade. Nous, on le croyait. Et puis un jour, on est tombé sur une lettre de sa mère, qui avait l'air parfaitement en forme. On s'est alors posé des questions. Pourquoi Remus nous mentait? Et puis on a assemblé les pièces. Il était toujours absent une fois par mois. Il revenait toujours avec l'air pâle. Il avait une ouïe très développée. Et James s'est aperçu que c'était toujours les jours de pleine lune qu'il était absent. Alors on est allé le voir et on lui a tout dit"

-"Et comment tu as réagi Remus?" demanda Ginny.

-"Oh, j'étais…attristé. Pour moi, s'ils savaient la vérité, ça signifiait qu'ils allaient avoir peur de moi, qu'ils ne m'accepteraient plus comme ami, qu'ils allaient me rejeter. Evidemment, je savais que ça allait arriver un jour ou l'autre, ils étaient loin d'être stupides et aveugles. Et en réalité, il s'est avéré qu'ils ne m'ont absolument pas rejeté, bien au contraire. Ils m'ont énormément aidé"

-"En devenant des animagus?" demanda Harry.

-"Oui. Le loup était beaucoup plus calme en leur présence. Et je me sentais beaucoup mieux les lendemains de pleine lune"

Sirius eut un sourire affectueux et lui donna une petite tape dans le dos.

-"On s'est vraiment éclaté à Poudlard"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une bonne partie de la soirée se déroula ainsi, les deux Maraudeurs racontant leurs souvenirs de mauvais coups joués au Serpentards, de moments forts…

Tout le monde s'amusait remarquablement bien. C'était une excellente soirée. Puis, une fois le dîner terminé, ils allèrent tous s'asseoir dans le salon, face à un feu de cheminée ronronnant. Et, une fois de plus, par le plus grand des hasards, Hermione et Sirius se retrouvèrent à côté. Ils restèrent tous silencieux pendant un moment. Ce fut Ginny qui le brisa.

-"Hey! Si on faisait un jeu?"

-"Un jeu? Quel genre de jeu, Ginny?" demanda Remus en haussant un sourcil.

-"Je ne sais pas moi…hmmmm…Gage ou vérité!"

-"Gage ou vérité?!" s'exclama Sirius. "Attend, de façon moldue ou sorcière?"

-"Sorcière, voyons, c'est beaucoup plus drôle!"

La version sorcière consistait à jeter un sort de vérité sur les participants, afin qu'ils se sentent obligés de dire la vérité. Cependant, le sort n'était pas aussi puissant que pouvait l'être le veritaserum, on pouvait toujours mentir.

-"Alors, tout le monde est d'accord?" demanda Ginny.

Il y eu des hochements de tête quelque peu réticents, mais au final, tout le monde était d'accord.

-"Génial, on va bien s'amuser!" Ginny lança alors le sort de vérité sur tout le monde. "Bien. Harry, vas-y, commence"

-"D'accord…voyons…Ron!"

-"Oh non"

-"Gage ou Vérité?"

-"Je connais tes gages à toi, alors Vérité"

-"Bien. Hmmm…Est-ce que tu es déjà tombé amoureux?"

Ron vira au rouge brique. "Moui" marmonna-t-il.

Harry eut un sourire triomphant.

-"A toi, Ron" dit Ginny.

-"Harry!" s'écria-t-il, une lueur malfaisante dans le regard. "Gage ou Vérité?"

-"Allez, Vérité, pour te faire plaisir"

-"Très bien" Ron réfléchit un moment, et sourit "Est-ce que tu as déjà couché avec une fille?"

Ce fut alors ou tour de Harry de virer rouge. "Je…oui"

-"Quoi?!" s'exclama Sirius. "Quand? Avec qui?"

-"Non, non Sirius. Tu poseras des questions quand ce sera à ton tour de jouer" dit Ginny avec un sourire."Harry, c'est encore à toi"

-"Ron!"

S'ensuivit alors une longue partie entre Ron et Harry qui n'en finissait plus.

-"Harry…à toi" dit Ginny d'une voix lasse.

-"Alors…Remus!"

Le concerné sembla étonné. "Oui?"

-"Gage ou Vérité?"

-"Eh bien, Vérité"

Harry eut un sourire machiavélique. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer. "Est-ce que tu…trouves Tonks…magnifique?"

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le lycanthrope, qui avait prit une teinte rosée.

-"Euh…oui"

Tonks prit alors une teinte rouge brique, et envoya un petit sourire à Remus, qui essayait d'éviter son regard.

-"Remus…"

-"Oui…Harry…" Ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement. "Gage ou Vérité?" Harry choisit la vérité. "En quelle année tu as couché avec une fille?"

-"Je…en…en cinquième année"

-"Quoi?!" s'écria Ron. "Mais tu-"

-"Non, Ron. C'est à Harry" coupa Ginny.

-"Bien. Sirius." Dit Harry en souriant. "Gage ou Vérité?"

-"Vas-y filleul, j'ai rien à cacher. Vérité" dit Sirius, sûr de lui.

-"As-tu déjà été attiré par une fille plus jeune que toi?"

_Par Merlin, il est au courant. Calme, Patmol, calme. _

-"Ou-oui"

Harry eut un sourire satisfait et se tapèrent dans les mains avec Ron et Ginny.

-"Qu'est-ce-" commença Remus.

-"Sirius, à toi" coupa Ginny.

-"Bien. Harry, tu vas me payer ça. Gage ou Vérité?"

-"Vérité. De toutes manières je n'y échapperai pas"

-"Excellent. Qui était cette fille avec qui tu as couché?"

-"Cho Chang"

-"QUOI?!" s'écria Ron. "MAIS JE CROYAIS QUE VOUS N'AVIEZ RIEN FAIT?!"

-"Frérot, calme-toi. Vas-y Harry"

-"Hmmm…Ginny. Gage ou Vérité?"

-"Vérité"

-"Tu as déjà couché avec un garçon?"

La dénommée Ginny devint rouge brique. Ron également.

-"Oui" fit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Ron paraissait sur le point d'exploser.

-"Hmm…Hermione!" se dépêcha de dire Ginny en voyant son frère. "Gage ou Vérité?"

-"Vérité"

-"Tu as déjà été attirée par un homme plus vieux que toi?"

Hermione devint rouge.

-"Je…enfin je…oui"

Harry et Ginny se tapèrent dans les mains.

-"Hmmm…Tonks. Gage ou Vérité?"

-"Vérité"

-"Est-ce que tu es amoureuse en ce moment?"

Tonks eu un petit sourire "Oui"

Tout le monde sourit et regarda Remus. Tonks prit une teinte rosée.

La soirée continua ainsi, tout le monde s'amusant une fois que les question se firent plus légères.

A deux heures du matin, tout le monde monta dans leurs chambres respectives, Ginny partageant celle de Tonks, qui contenait deux lits.

Hermione entra dans sa belle chambre et s'étala sur son lit. _Comment j'ai pu dire que j'étais attirée par un homme plus âgé que moi! C'est impossible, il est beaucoup plus âgé que moi, et c'est le parrain de mon meilleur ami. Mais en même temps il est…tellement…sexy, et incroyablement beau…et…non, non, Hermione, arrête ça tout de suite. Par Merlin ce qu'il fait chaud ici…_

Hermione se leva, et alla ouvrir sa fenêtre. Un vent d'air frais, même glacé lui fouetta le visage. _Ça fait du bien…_

Elle passa une nuisette, prête à se coucher. Elle se glissa sous ses couvertures après avoir refermé sa fenêtre.

Impossible de trouver le sommeil. Le visage souriant de Sirius lui revenait à l'esprit à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux. _Foutues hormones! _

Elle se résigna, prit un livre et alluma la radio.

_So she said what's the problem baby (alors elle a dit quel est le problème bébé)_

_What's the problem I don't know (quel est le problème je ne sais pas)_

_Well maybe I'm in love (Eh bien peut-être que je suis amoureux)_

_Think about it every time (Y penser tout le temps)_

_I think about it, can't stop thinking 'bout it (J'y pense, je ne peux pas m'arrêter d'y penser) _

Hermione éteint la radio. _Même la radio s'y met maintenant, ça va pas m'aider. Je ne suis pas amoureuse. C'est impossible. Ce n'est pas raisonnable. C'est mal. Oh Merlin ce qu'il est beau…_

OoOoOo

Harry est au courant. Ils sont tous au courant. Comment par Merlin? Remus ne leur aurait pas dit quand même? Je vais le tuer. Oh la la…dans quel pétrin je me suis fourré moi…être attiré par une jeune fille de 17 ans…enfin, 18…non, non, je ne peux pas…en plus, c'est la meilleure amie de Harry, c'est mal. Je suis un adulte raisonnable. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Mal, c'est mal. Mais par Merlin elle a un corps à se damner. Et son visage, et son sourire…oh par Merlin, Sirius, reprend-toi mon vieux. Oui, vieux. Je suis plus vieux qu'elle. Je pourrais être son père. Elle a dit qu'elle avait déjà été attirée par un homme plus âgé…ça doit être Remus, pendant qu'il était prof à Poudlard. Ça ne peut pas être toi mon vieux Patmol.

You look into my eyes (tu me regardes dans les yeux)

_I go out of my mind (je ne penses plus à rien)_

_I can't see anything (je ne peux rien voir)_

_Cause this love's got me blind (parce que cet amour me rend aveugle)_

_I can't help myself (je ne peux pas m'en empêcher)_

_I can't break the spell (je ne peux pas briser le sort)_

_I can't even try (je ne peux même pas essayer)_

-"Foutue chanson"

Sirius se retourna une fois de plus dans son lit et éteignit cette fichue radio qui ne chante "que des conneries"

OoOoOoOoOo

Il me trouve magnifique. Il me trouve magnifique. Il a rougit. Il me trouve magnifique. C'est déjà un plus, non? Oh j'ai peut-être ma chance avec lui alors? Par Merlin Remus si tu savais comme je t'aime…tes yeux dorés dans lesquels je voudrais rester plongée pour l'éternité…et ton demi-sourire…et…oh par Merlin il est parfait.

_Nos pas dans les mêmes empreintes_

_Vers les mêmes lendemains_

_Nos habits sur les mêmes cintres_

_Qu'est-ce que t'en dis?_

_Nos couverts sur la même table_

_Nos corps dans le même bain_

_Nos châteaux dans le même sable_

_Qu'est-ce que t'en dis?_

_Deux âmes jumelles, parallèles, assorties_

Et ce fut un sourire aux lèvres que Tonks s'endormit paisiblement en rêvant à un certain lycanthrope…

OoOoOoOo

Elle est amoureuse. De qui par Merlin, mais de qui? Oooh c'est pas vrai, s'il le faut je tuerai ce type…oh Nymphadora…ton sourire…ta voix…ton rire…toi…toi…toi…

_Look into my eyes (Regarde dans mes yeux)_

_You will see what you mean to me (tu verras ce que représente pour moi)_

_Search your heart, search your soul (cherche dans ton cœur, cherche dans ton âme)_

_And when you find me there, you'll search no more (et quand tu me trouveras, tu n'auras plus à chercher)_

_Don't tell me it's not worth trying for (ne me dis pas que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'essayer)_

_You can't tell me it's not worth dying for (tu ne peux pas me dire que ça ne vaut pas la peine de mourir) _

_You know it's true (tu sais que c'est vrai)_

_Everything I do, I do it for you (Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi) _

OoOoOoOoOo 

**Alors…les chansons…**

**La première, c'est "Accidentally In Love" des Counting Crows, tirée de la bande originale de Shrek 2. (j'adoooooooooore ce dessin-animé!!)**

**Ensuite, c'est "Too Lost In You" par les Sugababes, tirée de la bande originale de Love Actually. (j'adoooooooooooooooore ce film!!!) **

**Après, c'est "Qu'est-ce que t'en dis?" de Francis Cabrel, de l'album Les beaux dégâts. (grand sourire à ma tite sœur du web Sarah Black qui adore cette chanson :o) )**

**Et enfin, "Everything I Do (I Do It For You)" de Bryan Adams, bande originale de Robin des Bois, Prince des voleurs. (j'adoooooooooooooore ce film aussi!! Avec mon tit Alan en méchant…héhéhé) **

**J'adore vraiment toutes ces chansons!! **

**Voilà! Alors, des commentaires? **

**REVIEWS!!!**

**La suite arrive bientôt! (enfin, quand je l'aurai écrite Oo) **

**Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Miss Lup' **

_**JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS ET BONNES VACANCES!!!! **_


	3. Joyeux Noël!

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**Alors, comment allez-vous? Eh oui, c'est les vacances, alors tout va bien ;o) je comprends, je comprends…**

**Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir de voir toutes vos gentilles reviews!! Ça me va droit au cœur et ça me met de bonne humeur à chaque fois! MERCI A TOUS! **

**_Le Saut de l'Ange_: Merci beaucoup ;o) je crois que tout le monde a apprécié le jeu du gage ou vérité…moi qui étais pas trop sûre justement de ce chapitre-là!! En tout cas je suis contente que tu aimes! Bah oui, les premiers concernés sont toujours les derniers au courant! Lol! C'est vrai :o) A pluche sur msn!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**_Pitite Maraudeuse_: Rooooooo la la ne me parle pas du trop sexy Hugh Grant…j'en rêve…raaaa la la…mais je suis d'accord avec toi, Colin Firth a pas mal de charme! Autant dans Love Actually que dans Bridget Jones! Comment ça Alan Rickman t'attire pas vraiment? Lol! Moi je l'adore trop! Bon, ce n'est pas un canon de beauté, mais il a son charme (de méchant!). Enfin bref, pour en revenir à la fic, tu veux savoir avec qui Ginny a couché? Eh bien peut-être qu'on le saura, oui…tu verras ;o) Et pour Harry et Cho, je ne suis absolument pas une fan de ce couple, bien au contraire, je déteste Cho, mais ça me paraissait coller assez bien à l'histoire…Allez, à plus! Bizzzzzzzzzz!**

**_Mai Gamit_: Wow! Je ne savais pas que tu lisais des fics en français! Oh, you made an effort to read in french, so I answer you in english ;o) I'm very flattered! I didn't expect to see you in my reviews! You read a lot of French fanfics? And, oh I know that I asked you if I could translate your fanfic 'Finding' but, I have no time! I translate a lot of English fanfics, 'The Marauder's Map', 'Shoot the Moon' and 'The Morning After', 'The Best and Worth of Times', 'Before The Moon Rises', and 'Forward'! I can't help myself! But I really enjoy your fic, so I will translate it soon. Oh, I hope you understood my English, I'm not sure of my sentences :s . Hope you will enjoy this chapter! Kiss!!**

**_Plumette_: Merci beaucoup!! Je suis contente que le jeu t'ai plu! Je n'étais pas très sûre de moi Oo Voilà la suite! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**_Nea4_: Merci beaucoup, beaucoup! Yep, j'aime écrire un Ron un peu crétin, ça me fait marrer ;o) Eh non, personne n'a pris Gage, je suis désolée…Allez, ze suite est là! Bizzzzzzzzzz!**

**_Aurelia_: Merci! Le couple Ginny/ Harry? Eh bien peut-être, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ma priorité, mais peut-être en second plan…Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**_Tanma_: Mais non, ce n'est pas de la torture voyons! °va voir la fin de son dernier chapitre° Eh bien non, je persiste, ce n'est pas cruel! Ça finit par une jolie chanson!! (chanson que j'aime par dessus tout d'ailleurs). Eh oui, Harry avec Cho, ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment, mais bon, ça collait bien. Je hais Cho…mais bon. Et pis de toutes façons, ils sont plus ensemble, et c'est tant mieux! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**_Alpo_: Eh voui, ils se torturent l'esprit pour rien, comme tu dis! Lol! Allez, voilà la suite! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**_Virg05_: Merci beaucoup!! C'est gentil! J'aurai pu pousser le sadisme plus loin, c'est vrai, mais je crois que ça aurait cassé un peu le jeu…point trop n'en faut! (j'adore c't'expression!). Et si, Alan Rickman joue bel et bien dans Robin des Bois, prince des voleurs! Le méchant! Le Shérif de Nottingham! C'est lui! Et encore merci et Joyeux Noël et Bonnes vacances à toi aussi! Bizzzzzzzzzzz!**

**_Caroline_: Contente que ça te plaise! La suite est là, et rapidement en plus! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**_Sarah Black_: Hello ma soeurette!!!! Contente de te voir ici!! Héhé, d'accord avec toi, Viva la vida, c'est las vacaciones!! Yeah! Rooooooo en tous cas merci beaucoup pour les dix bonnes raisons d'aimer ma fic!! C'est très gentil tout ça! J'ai encore un grand sourire sur les lèvres!! Mon âme jumelle d'écriture!! J'adore ton expression pour Ron "El bégueillator!" ça me fait trop rire ;o) Et pis de rien pour la chanson, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi quand je l'ai choisie! Ça collait parfaitement à la fic! J'adore vraiment trop cette chanson! Les paroles sont magnifiques quand même! Ah, quel poète ce Francis ;o) En tous cas je suis vraiment contente que la fic te plaise! Et t'as vu un peu la longueur des chapitres! Impressionnant, hein? ;o) lol! D'ailleurs je ne sais pas exactement dans combien de chapitres ça va s'arrêter cette fic. Dans un ou deux, voire trois je pense. Ça ira pas trop loin…et pis, j'ai d'autres fics à écrire moa! Donc la célèbre Potter's World!! Dont j'attend la souite avec impatience d'ailleurs :o) Allez, ciao ma soeurette que j'adooooore!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**_Dr Titou Moony_: Dites, je fais des rêves où il y a plein de Mumus partout habillés simplement avec des serviettes roses, c'est grave docteur? Nan, sans blague…enfin, je te remercie vivement pour l'autographe…même si l'on ne risque pas de se croiser sur msn étant donné que tu n'es pas dans mes contacts Oo et que je ne suis pas dans les tiens…mais c'est l'intention qui compte! Lol! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**_Kloona_: Wow! Ça c'est de la review! Tu m'impressionnes! Ça se voit que tu as retrouvé ton modem ;o) Et au passage, tu fais très bien le 'YEAH' de Julian :o) Alors comme ça tu m'as piqué l'idée de l'action ou vérité dans ta fic? Je vais te poursuivre pour plagiat, fait gaffe ;o) Bah, puisque c'est toi, je ne t'en veux pas! Lol! Eh oui, Mumus et Sirius sont pris dans cette fic mais que veux-tu, ils sont tellement adorables avec leurs tites copines! Héhéhé…à côté de Sirius à la photo de classe…mouaaaaaaaahahaha! Alors comme ça y'a même pas de photos de classe dans ton lycée? Même pas drôle! Je trouve ça trop fort les photos de classe! Enfin, si t'as déjà les trombinoscopes! Lol, ça c'est trop fort, j'avais ça au collège…les supers photos d'identités!! Faut dire que les photos d'identités nous mettent rarement à notre avantage Oo. Raaaaaa un Mumus ou Sirius pour Noël…le rêve total…°soupir° Bon allez, à plus ma tite Kloona! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre Trois: Joyeux Noël!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Son réveil venait de se mettre à sonner, enfin, à chanter plus vraisemblablement.

_Accidentally in love (amoureux accidentellement) _

_Accidentally in love…_

_I'm in love (je suis amoureux), I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in lo-_

Elle éteignit d'un geste rageur sa radio. Puis elle sortit de son lit, jeta un coup d'œil au réveil. Il était 8h15. Elle alla à la fenêtre, et resta un moment à observer le paysage couvert d'un manteau blanc. _Merlin ce que c'est beau…_Elle rêvassait encore quand une voix provenant de l'étage du dessus retentit.

-"JOYEUX NOEL!!! DEBOUT TOUT LE MONDE!! C'EST NOEL!!"

Elle sourit au son de la voix. _Sirius…_

Elle s'habilla rapidement avec un jean et un pull, et descendit les escaliers tranquillement, ses cadeaux pour tout le monde sous le bras.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon, Remus y était déjà, ainsi que Ginny et Harry, qui avaient tous l'air complètement endormi.

-"Bonjour! Bien dormi?" s'exclama Hermione avec bonne humeur en déposant ses cadeaux sous le sapin.

-"B'jour…" répondit vaguement Harry.

Ginny fit un vague geste de la main en baillant.

-"Bonjour Hermione" dit Remus "Sirius t'as réveillé aussi?"

-"Oh non, j'étais déjà levée"

-"AMIS DU JOUR, BONJOUR!!" s'écria Sirius en entrant dans le salon, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Il reçut quelques regards noirs, et un grand sourire de la part d'Hermione.

-"Bonjour Sirius! Bien dormi?"

-"Impeccable! Et toi ma jolie Mione?"

Hermione rougit un peu à l'appellation de Sirius. "Oh, très bien"

-"Allez, on ouvre les cadeaux!!"

-"Patmol, il faudrait attendre Tonks et Ron" dit Remus d'une voix lasse.

-"Quoi? Ils dorment encore?!" s'écria-t-il. "Je m'en charge"

-"Non Pat-"

Trop tard, Sirius avait quitté le salon et montait les escaliers à toute vitesse pour aller réveiller les deux derniers.

OoOoOoOo

-"On ouvre les cadeaux chacun notre tour ou tous ensemble?"

-"Chacun notre tour, ce sera mieux!"

-"Très bien. Alors, honneur aux dames. Tonks, commence" dit Sirius.

-"D'accord!"

Tonks saisit le plus gros paquet à son nom.

-"C'est de notre part à tous les quatre" dit Ginny en se désignant elle-même, Ron, Harry et Hermione.

La jeune femme enleva le papier et poussa un petit cri de surprise.

-"J'ai toujours voulu en avoir une!! Oh merci beaucoup!! Vous êtes adorables!!"

Tonks posa sa boule de cristal sur pied par terre et pris les quatre jeunes dans ses bras.

-"Tiens, ouvre celui-là cousine, c'est le mien"

Sirius lui tendit un petit paquet rouge. Tonks se hâta de l'ouvrir, pour découvrir un sachet de velours, rempli d'écailles de dragons. Elle haussa un sourcil en regardant Sirius.

-"Ce sont des écailles de dragon d'or. Elles ont diverses vertus. Tout d'abord, elles sont porte-bonheur. Ensuite, si tu les portes toujours sur toi, elles te protègeront des mauvais sorts. Et enfin, elles sont aphrodisiaques"

-"Oh, merci beaucoup Sirius, c'est génial!" Tonks étreignit son cousin, puis Remus lui tendit un petit paquet bleu.

-"C'est de ma part"

Tonks lui sourit et prit le paquet. Elle l'ouvrit avec soin, et resta bouche bée devant.

-"Remus…" murmura-t-elle.

Alors que tout le monde se tordait le cou pour savoir ce que c'était, elle sortit de la boite une chaîne en argent au bout de laquelle pendait un dragon d'argent, qui se mouvait tout seul, battant des ailes.

Remus avait prit une teinte rosée. "ça te plait?"

Tonks lui sauta dans les bras. "Bien sûr que ça me plait! Oh Remus, merci beaucoup!" Elle lui fit une bise sur la joue, qui le fit rougir un peu plus. Puis elle passa la chaîne autour de son cou.

-"Allez, Ginny, à toi"

OoOoOo

Après que Ginny eu reçu un livre sur les créatures des forêts -pour qui elle vouait une passion- par Sirius et Remus, un pendentif de Hermione, des boucles d'oreilles en fées de la part de Harry, un très beau pull de Tonks et un bonnet, des gants et une écharpe de la part de son frère, ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'ouvrir ses cadeaux.

De la part de ses deux meilleurs amis, elle reçut un magnifique livre sorcier sur les dragons (_Encyclopédie de Dragonologie_). Tonks lui offrit un belle écharpe rose (couleur préférée de Nymphadora). Elle reçut de Ginny une boite de maquillage sorcière, et de Remus une pierre portée en bracelet qui protégeait son porteur des mages noirs. Mais le plus beau des cadeaux fut sans doute pour elle celui de Sirius.

-"Vas-y, ouvre-le!"

Hermione découvrit dans la boite de velours rouge une pierre en forme de trèfle, qui changeait sans cesse de couleur, et qui semblait former un tourbillon en son centre.

-"C'est un porte-chance irlandais. C'est un grand artefact. Il te prévient si l'un de tes proches est en danger"

Hermione prit Sirius dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille: "Merci beaucoup Sirius, c'est magnifique"

OoOoOoOo

Puis ce fut au tour de Harry, qui reçut un livre sur le Quidditch, un album photo de sa famille, un kit d'entraînement de Quidditch, et le tout dernier balai sortit, le Tonnerre de Merlin (**NdA:** allez savoir où je vais chercher les noms, moi…).

Ron, lui, reçut un nouveau balai, moins élaboré que celui de Harry, mais excellent tout de même, un livre de Défense contre les forces du Mal, un pull, et un bonnet.

Remus ouvrit ses paquets et s'émerveilla devant une figurine de loup-garou qui chantait des chants de Noël (cadeau de Hermione et Ginny, qui le toucha au plus profond de son être), des nouveaux vêtements de la part de Sirius, un très beau livre sur les créatures magiques, et enfin, de la part de Tonks…

-"Une pierre de Brocéliande…" murmura-t-il en admirant l'objet.

Cette pierre était d'une banale couleur gris foncé. Mais différents signes apparaissaient dessus, ayant chacun une signification précise.

-"Par contre, je suis désolée Remus, mais je…enfin, j'ai accidentellement mis le feu au parchemin avec les significations…" dit une Tonks rougissante.

Remus éclata de rire avec les autres et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras.

-"Ça ne fait rien. C'est magnifique. Merci beaucoup Nymph"

-"Allez, c'est à moi d'ouvrir mes cadeaux!" s'écria Sirius, qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

-"C'est de notre part à tous les deux" dit Harry alors que Ron tendait un paquet à Sirius.

Il entreprit alors d'enlever le papier cadeau, et découvrit un gros livre intitulé: _L'Art de séduire chez les sorciers de quarante ans. _Sirius éclata de rire.

-"Je vous signale que je n'ai pas quarante ans encore!"

-"C'est tout comme!"

Sirius remercia son filleul et Ron, et passa au cadeau suivant. Tonks et Remus lui avait offert plusieurs bouteilles de lotion pour les cheveux, et une grande photo les réunissant tous, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, et eux deux.

-"Merci beaucoup!"

Il ouvrit ensuite le cadeau de Ginny qui se révéla être un chien noir en miniature qui avait sa vie propre.

-"Merci Gin, c'est génial!"

Et enfin, le cadeau de Hermione se trouva entre ses mains. Il l'ouvrit pour découvrir un bracelet d'argent gravé à son nom. Il prit Hermione dans ses bras.

-"Merci Mione…c'est magnifique" murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle lui sourit.

OoOoOoOoOo

Après manger, ils montèrent tous dans leurs chambre, pour se reposer un peu.

Hermione s'allongea sur son lit, un grand sourire aux lèvres en serrant sa pierre-trèfle contre son cœur.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas (Je ne veux pas beaucoup pour Noël)_

_there is just one thing I need (il y a juste une chose dont j'ai besoin)_

_I don't care about the presents (je me fiche des cadeaux)_

_underneath the Christmas tree (sous le sapin)_

_I just want you for my own (je te veux juste pour moi)_

_more than you could ever know (plus que tu ne pourrais jamais le savoir)_

_Make my wish come true... (réalise mon souhait)_

_All I want for Christmas is you (tout ce que je veux pour Noël, c'est toi) _

_I don't want a lot for Christmas (Je ne veux pas beaucoup pour Noël)_

_there is just one thing I need (Il y a juste une chose dont j'ai besoin)_

_I don't care about the presents (je me fiche des cadeaux)_

_underneath the Christmas tree (sous le sapin)_

_I don't need to hang my stocking (je n'ai pas besoin d'accrocher ma chaussette ;o) )_

_there upon the fireplace (au dessus de la cheminée) _

_S anta Claus won't make me happy (le Père Noël ne me rendra pas heureuse)_

_with a toy on Christmas day (avec un jouet le jour de Noël_

_I just want you for my own (Je te veux juste pour moi)_

_more than you could ever know (plus que tu ne pourrais jamais le savoir)_

_Make my wish come true... (réalise mon souhait)_

_All I want for Christmas is you, you, baby (tout ce que je veux pour Noël c'est toi) _

_I won't ask for much this Christmas (Je ne demanderai pas beaucoup ce Noël)_

_I won't even wish for snow (Je ne souhaiterai même pas qu'il neige)_

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting (Je continue d'attendre)_

_underneath the mistletoe (sous le gui)_

_I won't even make a list and send it (je ne ferai même pas de liste pour l'envoyer)_

_to the North Pole for Saint Nick (au Pôle Nord à Saint-Nick)_

_I won't even stay awake to (je ne resterai même pas éveillée pour)_

_hear those magic reindeer click (entendre les pas magiques des rennes)_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight (Parce que je te veux ici ce soir)_

_holding on to me so tight (me tenant si fermement)_

_What more can I do, baby (qu'est-ce que je peux faire de plus, bébé)_

All I want for Christmas is you, you (tout ce que je veux pour Noël c'est toi, toi)

OoOoOoOo

Pendant ce temps, Tonks avait quitté sa chambre et allait à petits pas vers celle du bout du couloir. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte.

-"Remus?"

-"Nympha? Entre…"

La jeune femme entra alors dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière elle.

-"Tu as besoin de quelque chose?" demanda Remus d'un air un peu inquiet.

-"Euh…non. Enfin, si. Je dois te parler"

Remus fronça les sourcils et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le lit, à côté de lui. Elle acquiesça et s'assit délicatement sur le bord du lit. Elle avait prit une légère teinte rosée.

-"Alors voilà…hum…ça fait quelques temps qu'on se connaît maintenant…" elle leva les yeux vers Moony qui hocha la tête. "Trois ans à peu près…et…en fait, depuis maintenant…eh bien, trois ans, je…enfin j'ai…comment dire? J'ai eu un coup de foudre la première fois que je t'ai vu" Remus ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Tonks l'en empêcha d'un geste. "Non, laisse-moi finir. Je disais donc que j'avais eu un coup de foudre. Le genre de choses qui n'arrivent que dans les livres, tu vois. Je me souviens très bien de ce soir-là. J'étais dans mon bureau des Aurors, je bossais sur une affaire de mangemorts. Et puis, Kingsley est venu me dire que quelqu'un de l'Ordre du Phénix était là. J'avais toujours entendu parler de l'Ordre. Ça me fascinait quand j'étais petite. Tous ces gens qui combattaient contre le mal. Et puis tu es entré dans mon bureau. Et tout s'est passé au ralentit. Tu avais ta cape qui flottait derrière toi, ta chemise noire légèrement entrouverte avec une cravate gris-argent desserrée, ton jean bleu foncé abîmé au niveau des genoux. Et puis tes cheveux aux reflets d'or, qui retombaient devant tes yeux. Par Merlin tes yeux. Tu as croisé mon regard, et je suis restée sans voix. Des yeux dorés. C'est la première fois que j'en voyais. Ton regard, doux, blessé. Un ange. Un ange était entré dans mon bureau. J'ai cru que j'allais défaillir. Et puis tu as prononcé mon nom. Ta voix, grave et légèrement cassée. Ce ton doux et attentionné. J'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour que tu restes toute la vie dans ce bureau à prononcer mon nom. Tu m'as parlé de l'Ordre. Tu t'es présenté. Remus Lupin était alors le nom le plus magnifique que je n'avais jamais entendu. Et puis tu m'as proposé de rallier l'Ordre du phénix. Tu m'as fait un demi-sourire et je n'ai pas pu résister longtemps. J'ai immédiatement accepté, sans savoir réellement dans quoi je m'engageai, mais en sachant que j'allais te revoir"

Tonks releva les yeux vers Remus, ayant peur de voir de la colère ou quoi que ce soit de mauvais dans ses yeux. Mais quand elle releva la tête, elle plongea son regard dans des yeux dorés pétillants. Une main douce vint se poser sur son visage, et des lèvres tout aussi douces vinrent se poser sur les siennes.

-"Je t'aime, Nymphadora"

OoOoOoOoOoOo 

**Et hop! Alors, ça vous a plu?! J'espère!! ;o) **

**Et pis, chansons, chansons…la toute première, c'est la même que dans l'autre chapitre, "Accidentally in love" des Counting Crows. **

**Et après c'est "All I Want For Christmas Is You" interprétée par Olivia Olson, tirée de la Bande Originale de…Love Actually!! La chanson est de Mariah Carey. **

**Voilà, maintenant, laissez-moi des review siouplé!!! **

**Vous aurez sûrement le prochain chapitre avant mercredi, vu que je m'en vais…mercredi ;o) J'essayerai, promis. **

**Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz à tous, et JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS ET A TOUTES!! **

**Miss Lup' **

**CHRISTMAS IS ALL AROUND!!!!!!!! **

**YEAH! (hein Kloona ;-p) **


	4. Love Is All Around

Amis du jour, Bonjour! 

Et voilà, la fin de cette fic est là…du moins pour l'instant. En fait je ne sais pas encore si c'est la fin ou pas Oo Vous verrez bien ;o) De toutes manières, même si c'est la fin, je mettrai un épilogue! C'est dur de se résigner à arrêter cette fic…mon bébé :'(

Enfin, voilà. MERCI A TOUS POUR VOS REVIEWS!!

Little Psyche: Merci beaucoup :o) La suite est là, j'espère que ça va te plaire! Et pis bonnes fêtes à toi aussi! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz!

Pitite Maraudeuse: Wow! Hé bé ça c'est de la review! Oo … Alors…tu me rassures sur Alan Rickman…il a tellement de charme cet homme…°gros soupir°…Enfin, tu n'as vu que Love Actually et Robin des Bois? (mis à part HP)…alors je te conseille Dogma (avec Ben Affleck et Matt Damon. Alan joue un ange), Judas Kiss (il joue un flic avec Emma Thompson), Blow Dry (je ne sais pas si c'est le titre en français Oo…il joue un coiffeur), et… Raisons et Sentiments (avec Hugh Grant et Emma Thompson…il joue un capitaine ou un truc comme ça). Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai vu avec Alan…une copine doit me passer d'autres films avec lui…il y a Galaxy Quest, il paraît qu'il a des écailles Oo. Ahahaaa! Contente que la description de Remus te plaise!! J'aime à l'imaginer comme ça…:p. Alors ce chapitre: Hermione et Sirius ou Ginny et Harry? Hey, d'ailleurs, qui a dit que Harry et Ginny étaient un couple ici? ;o). Pour la chanson All I Want For Christmas Is You, je l'adore aussi! Mais j'ai tendance à ne pas aimer du tout Mariah Carey pourtant…mais c'est vrai que la fille qui chante dans le film a une trop belle voix!! C'est vrai qu'ils ont tous du charme dans ce film (Hugh je t'aimeuh!!), Keira Knigtley je l'aime bien moi…Et pour la fic…non, non, je n'ai aucune obsession avec les dragons ;o) En fait j'adoooooore les dragons! Je les trouve passionants! En plus j'ai le livre d'Hermione :o) _Encyclopédie de Dragonologie_ et il est magnifique! Et pour le Tonnerre de Merlin, ça vient peut-être de Tonnerre de Brest, effectivement, ou de Tonnerre de Zeus…Allez, je te laisse! Bonnes vacances à toi aussi! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz!

Nea4: héhéhé ;o) Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé tant que ça la description de Remus!! Pour prendre la place de Tonks, il faut prendre un ticket et faire la queue…:o) Merci et à plus! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!

Virg05: Moi aussi c'est un de mes films préférés!!! J'adore Robin des Bois, je ne m'en lasse pas!! D'ailleurs j'ai acheté le dvd collector…y'a quelques minutes de film en plus et des interviews des acteurs (donc du tit Alan!)…Allez, merci beaucoup et j'espère que la suite va te plaire! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz!

Dr Titou Moony: Eh non, Miss Moony, je ne suis pas celle que tu crois…je n'ai pas passé mon bac à la fin de l'année…on ne s'est jamais croisé sur msn! Lol! D'ailleurs, en parlant de bac…argh…bac blanc début février…la poisse…je hais la philo…enfin bref! Contente que ça te plaise! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz!

Boo Sulyvan: Aaaaaaaaah j'adore ton pseudo!! Héhé ;o) Contente que ça te plaise! Moi aussi j'adore Everything I Do de Bryan Adams…raaaaaaaa cette voix…ze t'aimeuh Bryan!! Et qui plus est, c'est la BO d'un de mes films préférés :o) quelle merveille! La suite est là! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!

Le Saut de l'Ange: Ma pauvre, t'es obligée de bosser…je suis de tout cœur avec toi! Si si! Je compatis à ta souffrance…et d'ailleurs je compatirai encore plus dans peu de temps vu que je vais devoir bosser à fond pour mon bac blanc début février…°soupir°. Enfin, je suis contente que ça te plaise! ;o) Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!

Caroline: Merci beaucoup! Je suis contente que ça te plaise! Bizzzzzzzzzzz!

Tanma: Marchi! :o) Eh voui, romantique, hein? °soupir°…bizzzzzzzz et à plus!

Bon, Kloona, tu ne m'as pas laissé de reviews, mais le cœur y est, j'en suis sûre! :o)) Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!!! Et pis Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année!!

OoOoOoOoOo 

**Chapitre Quatre: Love Is All Around (l'amour est partout) **

**OoOoOoOoOo**

-"Oh, Remus…"

Tonks n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cet homme, cet homme dont elle rêvait toutes les nuits depuis trois ans, venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Ça devait être un rêve.

-"C'est un rêve…c'est ça Remus, c'est un rêve, hein?"

Moony sourit et eut un petit rire.

-"Non, Nymphadora, ce n'est pas un rêve…" Il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

-"Bizarre, pourtant j'ai rêvé de cette scène un bon millier de fois"

-"Moi aussi Nymph…moi aussi"

Ce fut au tour de Tonks de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Remus. _Merlin qu'elles sont douces_. Un léger gémissement sortit de la bouche de la jeune femme alors que son partenaire approfondissait le baiser. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, alors qu'il passait ses mains dans le dos de sa compagne en de douces caresses. Tonks commençait à avoir très chaud. Vraiment très chaud. Remus passa ses mains sous son pull. Elle poussa de petits gémissements au contact de ses mains.

-"Remus…"

OoOoOoOoOo

Hermione n'en pouvait plus de rester dans sa chambre. Elle ne faisait que penser à Sirius, et tout ça lui donnait très chaud. Elle sortit donc et descendit dans le salon, pour prendre un livre dans la bibliothèque. Elle commença alors à parcourir des yeux les livres, en quête de quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas lu.

-"Et pourquoi tu ne lirais pas celui que tu as reçu pour Noël?" demanda une voix derrière elle, près de son oreille.

Elle sursauta, se retourna et se retrouva en face de Sirius. Très près de Sirius. _Trop_ près de Sirius.

-"Je…je ne t'avais pas entendu rentrer"

-"Je suis très discret"

-"Effectivement"

Un petit silence s'installa.

-"Alors, pourquoi tu ne lis pas le livre que tu as eu pour Noël?" redemanda Sirius.

-"Oh, je l'ai déjà lu"

-"Déjà?! En deux heures? T'es une rapide toi!" dit Sirius avec un sourire.

-"J'adore lire…"

-"Bon, alors regarde s'il y a quelque chose qui t'intéresse là-dedans" dit-il en désignant la bibliothèque et en allant s'effondrer sur le canapé.

-"Je croyais que chez les sangs-purs, les bibliothèques étaient immenses?" dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Sirius eut un sourire amer. "C'est le cas. Il y avait au moins trois cents livres ici. Mais on a fait le vide. Et quand on a enlevé tous les bouquins de magie noire, il ne reste plus que ça…"

-"Oh…désolée"

-"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser" dit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

Elle lui rendit un petit sourire.

-"Au fait, encore merci pour le cadeau Hermione, c'est magnifique" dit-il en relevant sa manche, révélant la gourmette d'argent. "C'était une excellent idée"

-"Oh, de rien. J'ai pensé que ça t'irai très bien, avec ton style et tout"

-"Mon style?" demanda Sirius en haussant un sourcil. "J'ai un style moi?"

-"Eh bien…style beau ténébreux…"dit Hermione tout bas en rougissant fortement.

-"Style quoi? Je n'ai pas bien entendu" dit Sirius avec un sourire.

-"Si, tu as très bien entendu! Ne me fais pas répéter, je t'en prie!" dit Hermione en souriant à son tour.

-"Vraiment, j'aimerai que tu répètes…" dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

-"Bon, bon, toi, Sirius Black, tu es beau et ténébreux" dit-elle sans rougir cette fois-ci. "Tu es content?"

Il fit un sourire séducteur en se rapprochant encore plus. "Tu me trouves beau et ténébreux?"

-"Ça t'étonnes?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire. "J'ai cru pourtant que tu avais suivi le jeu d'hier…"

Oh Par Merlin je suis en train de flirter avec Sirius Black. Je flirte avec Sirius…et j'aime ça. 

Sirius haussa un sourcil.

-"Tu veux dire que…c'est moi le 'vieux'?"

-"Moi je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais vieux" dit-elle avec un sourire.

-"Je pensais que c'était Remus…"

-"Remus? Oh non…je l'aime beaucoup mais…toi…"

-"Moi…?" demanda-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, plus proche d'elle que jamais.

-"Tu…je…je suis désolée, faut que j'y aille"

OoOoOoOo

-"Remus?"

-"Oui Nymph?"

-"Je t'aime…"

Il sourit et colla son front contre le sien.

-"Je t'aime aussi Tonks"

-"Hey!! Tu m'as appelé Tonks!!" dit-elle en faisant un grand sourire.

Il rit. "Je l'avoue, oui, je t'ai appelé Tonks. Ça te pose un problème?"

-"Hmmm…" elle réfléchit. "En fait, j'adore mon prénom quand c'est toi qui le prononce" dit-elle avec un sourire.

-"Comme tu voudras Nymphadora…"

OoOoOoOo

Elle avait paniqué. Elle avait fui alors qu'elle était presque dans ses bras. Son jeu avait été trop loin. Ça l'avait amusé de flirté avec Sirius, mais elle a commencé à paniquer quand lui aussi s'est pris au jeu.

Elle ne pouvait pas supporter qu'il joue avec elle. Elle avait des sentiments, elle. Elle était amoureuse de lui, il fallait qu'elle se l'avoue.

Elle ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder en face. Elle venait de perdre son amitié, une des choses les plus précieuses à ses yeux.

Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte de sa chambre. "Hermione?"

_Sirius_…

-"Hermione, je peux entrer?"

_Sirius…_

-"Hermione? Ça va?"

_Sirius…_

-"Hermione, c'est moi, Sirius, ouvre-moi s'il te plait"

_Sirius…_Elle se leva doucement de son lit et tourna la poignée de la porte, l'ouvrit, puis retourna s'asseoir sur son lit, lui tournant le dos.

-"Hermione? Tu vas bien?"

Sa voix était douce et inquiète.

-"Ecoute Sirius, je…je suis désolée. Je n'aurai pas dû faire ça…"

-"Faire quoi, Mione?"

Elle frissonna, comme à chaque fois qu'il employait ce nom.

-"Te dire tout ce que j'ai dit…"

-"Si tu étais sincère, tu n'as pas à le regretter…"

Elle sentit qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit, à côté d'elle.

-"C'est justement ça le problème…" dit-elle alors que des larmes commençaient à rouler le long de ses joues.

Sirius dû entendre sa voix trembler, car il posa une main sur son épaule.

-"Hermione, regarde-moi, je t'en supplie…"

Mais elle ne fit que secouer la tête. Alors il se leva du lit, elle crut un moment qu'il allait partir, mais il vint s'agenouiller près d'elle, pour voir son visage. Il leva son bras et posa une main sur le visage d'Hermione. Il essuya ses larmes de son pouce.

-"Hermione…dis-moi ce qui ne va pas…je déteste te voir pleurer"

Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il était tellement gentil et doux avec elle. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise tout. Il le fallait. _De toutes manières, notre amitié est déjà gâchée, alors…_

-"Hermione…parle-moi…tu peux tout me dire"

-"Je…" elle prit une grande inspiration. "Je suis amoureuse de toi, Sirius" lâcha-t-elle toujours sans le regarder.

-"Qu-quoi? Tu…" bégaya Sirius. "Depuis quand?" fut la seule question plus ou moins censée qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Hermione eu un petit rire. "Depuis la sixième année. Enfin, l'été où l'Ordre a été reformé, ça a un peu commencé, mais je ne m'en rendais pas vraiment compte. L'été que j'ai passé ici. Tu avais tellement changé. Tu étais tellement…heureux. Tu vivais avec Remus, tu avais retrouvé ta joie de vivre, et ça me faisait tellement plaisir. Même physiquement, tu avais changé. Tonks avais remis ta garde-robe au goût du jour. Et j'ai commencé à voir en toi plus que le parrain de Harry. J'appréciais de plus en plus ta compagnie. Et puis après on est retourné à Poudlard, et je sentais un manque. Au début, je me suis dit que tu me manquais comme me manquerai Ron, ou Harry. Et puis je…j'ai commencé à faire des rêves sur toi…des rêves pas très…enfin, assez…osés. J'avais honte de moi, je ne pouvais pas penser à ça. Tu étais le parrain de mon meilleur ami, tu avais vingt ans de plus que moi…c'était…mal. Et plus je te voyais, quand tu venais rendre visite à Harry, plus je sentais ce sentiment grandir en moi. Sur le coup, j'ai mis ça sur le dos des hormones. Après tout, j'avais 16 ans, tu étais beau, sexy, drôle et tellement gentil…Et puis il y a eu le mois de juin, avec cette attaque. Quand je t'ai vu à l'hôpital, allongé sur ce lit, dans cette chambre blanche, j'ai pris en considération que ces foutus sentiments n'étaient certainement pas dus aux hormones. J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre" Hermione marqua une pause, refoulant ses larmes. Sirius restait immobile au son de ses paroles. "Et puis, tu t'en es remis. Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de joie que quand on m'a annoncé que tu étais de retour chez toi, en parfaite santé. Après, pendant les vacances, je suis retournée ici, avec Harry et Ron. Tu étais plus heureux et plus beau que jamais. Plus je passais de temps avec toi, mieux je me sentais. Et on est retourné à Poudlard encore une fois, et tu m'as manqué, plus que jamais. Alors quand j'ai reçu ton invitation à passer les fêtes de fin d'année chez toi, j'ai bondi de joie! J'allais te revoir…Et puis…et puis me voilà ici. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de te dire en face que je te trouvais beau, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à tout te dire, là, tout de suite. Tu sais, si tu veux que je m'en aille, je ne t'en voudrais pas…"

Elle n'osait pas poser le regard sur Sirius. Comment allait-il réagir à tout ça? Il devait la prendre pour une gamine. Une gamine qui ne savait pas contrôler ses hormones.

Elle se leva et alla s'appuyer sur le rebord de la fenêtre, son regard dans le vide.

Sirius n'avait pas bougé. Quand elle lui avait dit tout à l'heure qu'elle le trouvait 'beau et ténébreux', il avait pensé qu'elle avait un tout petit faible pour lui, mais elle venait de lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait. Qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, lui Sirius Black, 38 ans, qui a passé 12 ans de sa vie à Azkaban.

Il secoua la tête et se leva. Il se dirigea vers Hermione, doucement. Il se plaça juste derrière elle. Il pouvait l'entendre sangloter. Il posa délicatement ses mains sur ses épaules.

-"Hermione…"

Elle se tendit.

-"Hermione tourne-toi, je t'en prie"

Elle se dit qu'après tout, elle n'avait rien à perdre et se tourna pour lui faire face, le regard rivé sur le sol.

Il lui prit le menton entre ses doigts et lui releva le visage. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-"Arrête de pleurer, Hermione…"

Il essuya de nouveau ses larmes avec son pouce, et lui sourit. Elle ne put alors s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

-"Voilà…tu es tellement plus belle quand tu souris. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir pleurer. D'accord?"

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

-"Excellent" dit-il avec un sourire. Il sembla chercher ses mots pendant un instant. "Maintenant, laisse-moi te raconter _ma_ version de _ton_ histoire…Quand je t'ai revu au mois d'août, l'année dernière, j'ai trouvé que tu avais vraiment changé…tu n'étais plus la petite fille que j'avais vu dans la Cabane Hurlante le soir où…enfin, tu sais. Tu avais grandi, tu avais mûri, tu t'étais embelli. J'appréciais ta compagnie. Et puis, tu es repartie à Poudlard. Je venais vous voir de temps en temps, tous les trois. J'aimais de plus en plus te voir…et puis je ne suis pas venu pendant quelques temps à cause de l'Ordre. Et puis le mois de juillet est arrivé. Et toi aussi. Et là, j'ai été subjugué. Tu étais magnifique. J'avais laissé une jolie fille pour retrouver une jeune femme splendide. Tes cheveux étaient longs et lisses, tu t'habillais de façon beaucoup plus féminine. Et tu étais plus relaxée qu'avant. Tu avais arrêté de te plonger à longueur de temps dans tes livres. Tu avais plus de conversation. Et c'est là que j'ai commencé à penser à toi de plus en plus souvent. Je me sentais coupable. Je ne pouvais pas penser comme je le faisais à la meilleure amie de mon filleul, qui en plus avait vingt ans de moins que moi. Et puis j'ai commencé à me faire à cette idée. Je nous imaginais déjà tous les deux, main dans la main, se promenant dans Londres. Et puis, j'ai réfléchi. Pourquoi tu voudrais de moi? Alors j'ai essayé de te chasser de mon esprit. Et tu es repartie à Poudlard. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à toi. Je ne suis pas venu vous voir au collège ces derniers mois, je voulais essayer de te faire sortir de mon esprit, et te voir n'était pas la meilleure solution. Et puis la période de Noël est arrivée. Je me suis dit que maintenant, le fait de te revoir ne devrait pas trop me poser de problèmes. Alors je t'ai invitée en même temps que Harry, Ron et Ginny. Mais quand je t'ai revu, j'ai senti tous ces sentiments que j'avais cru laissés de côté ressurgir et m'envelopper. J'ai eu encore plus de mal à détacher mon regard de toi hier soir, quand tu portais cette magnifique robe qui te va si bien. Et quand on a fait ce jeu –stupide soit dit en passant--, et que tu as dit que tu avais déjà été attirée par un homme plus vieux, j'ai eu une lueur d'espoir, et puis j'ai pensé à Krum et à Remus. Et tout à l'heure, on était si proches…tu m'as dit que tu me trouvais beau…mon cœur a fait un bond. Ce n'était peut-être pas grand chose, mais ça m'a donné un peu de courage…j'ai cru un moment que j'allais t'embrasser, et puis, tu es partie, mal à l'aise…je m'en veux Hermione, je n'aurai pas dû brusquer les choses comme ça, je suis allé trop loin…"

Hermione le regardait sans rien dire, abasourdie par ses paroles. Elle avait dû mal entendre…c'était impossible…Elle leva les yeux vers lui, il faisait une bonne tête de plus qu'elle. Il lui fit un tendre sourire, auquel elle répondit. Il se pencha doucement vers elle, lui laissant le temps de réagir et de se dégager si elle en avait envie. Mais elle ne bougea pas et bientôt leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un doux et tendre baiser.

Sirius se recula un peu pour voir sa réaction. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, son regard brillant. Et elle prit l'initiative de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Baiser auquel Sirius répondit passionnément.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

-"Sirius?"

-"Il n'est pas dans sa chambre?" demanda Tonks.

-"Non…" répondit Remus. "On va voir dans le salon…"

Remus et Tonks étaient tous deux à la recherche de Sirius pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Mais ils ne le trouvèrent ni dans sa chambre, ni dans la cuisine, le salon ou quelque pièce que ce soit.

-"A moins que…" dit Remus, l'air pensif.

-"Quoi?"

-"On n'a pas essayé la chambre d'Hermione…" dit-il avec une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

-"Mais qu'est-ce ferai Sirius dans la- oooooooooh!"

-"Viens"

Remus prit la main de Tonks et se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'Hermione. Remus colla son oreille sur la porte. Tonks parut surprise.

-"Je ne savais pas que vous écoutiez aux portes, Professeur Lupin" murmura-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

-"Je ne suis pas un Maraudeur pour rien…"

-"Qu'est-ce que tu entends?"

-"Hum…des sons mouillés et des petits gémissements…" dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-"QUOI?!" s'écria Tonks beaucoup plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Remus écarquilla les yeux et se rendant compte de son erreur, Tonks plaqua sa main contre sa bouche.

-"Trop tard Nymphie…" dit-il. "Maintenant…On fuit!"

Ils commencèrent à dévaler les escaliers quand une voix retentit.

-"NYMPHADORA TONKS VENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITE!"

Tonks s'immobilisa. "Oups, il m'a reconnu"

-"Pas grave, viens, on va au salon" dit Remus en riant.

Ils descendirent donc les escaliers et allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé le plus vite possible.

-"NYMPHADORA ANDROMEDA TONKS ET REMUS JOHN LUPIN!" cria la voix de Sirius, de plus en plus proche.

Il entra dans le salon et Tonks et Remus prirent la pose la plus naturelle possible. Remus était très doué pour ça.

-"Plait-il, Sirius?"

Sirius plissa les yeux. "Ne joue pas à l'innocent avec moi, Moony. Je te connais trop bien. Tu m'espionnais"

-"Moi?" s'exclama Remus d'un air outré. "Jamais je n'oserai voyons"

-"Et le pire, c'est que tu entraînes ma cousine avec toi"

-"Tiens donc?"

-"Tonks, tu n'as jamais su être discrète quand il le fallait" dit Sirius en la regardant.

Elle prit une légère teinte rosée et sourit d'un air penaud.

-"Je t'écoute Moony"

-"Je n'ai rien à déclarer. En revanche, toi…"

-"Quoi moi?" demanda Sirius en haussant un sourcil.

-"Ne joue pas l'innocent avec moi, Patmol. Je te connais trop bien" dit Remus avec un sourire. "J'avoue, j'ai malencontreusement écouté à la porte de la chambre d'Hermione pour savoir si tu y étais. On voulais te voir pour te dire quelque chose, mais apparemment, ce serait plutôt à toi de nous dire quelque chose, non?"

-"Je n'ai rien à dire. Mais vous, vous vouliez me dire quoi?"

-"Toi d'abord, mon cher Patmol. Que faisais-tu dans la chambre de notre charmante Hermione?"

-"Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, Mr Moony"

-"Sirius, voyons, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Surtout que j'en ai entendu assez pour deviner ce que _vous_ faisiez dans sa chambre. Je pourrais même imaginer des choses complètement fausses si ça se trouve…"

-"Bien, bien, bien…on s'est embrassé. Ça te va?"

Remus eut un sourire satisfait.

-"Oui, ça me va"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

I'm in love 

_I'm in love_

_I'm in love_

_I'm in love_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

-"Bien. Maintenant que j'ai avoué, à vous de me dire ce que vous vouliez me dire" dit Sirius en croisant les bras.

Remus se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise. Tonks prit alors les choses en main.

-"Voilà Sirius, on voulait te dire que…enfin, qu'on…on est ensemble. Et on s'aime"

-"Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt! Vous en avez mis du temps! Par Merlin ça fait trois ans que j'essaye de vous pousser l'un vers l'autre!"

Remus et Tonks le regardèrent avec des petits sourires.

-"Toutes mes félicitations à vous deux. Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je dois aller voir Hermione…"

-"Patmol-"

Sirius l'interrompit d'un geste et lui sourit.

-"Je te voie tout à l'heure Moony" fit-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil avant de s'élancer dans les escaliers.

Il frappa doucement à la porte d'Hermione.

-"Je peux rentrer?"

-"Bien sûr"

Il ouvrit alors la porte pour voir Hermione assise sur le lit avec un livre.

-"Alors?" demanda-t-elle, un air d'appréhension sur le visage.

-"Je leur ai dit que…qu'on s'était embrassé" admit Sirius. "De toutes manières, Moony avait tout entendu…"

-"Et c'est tout ce que tu leur as dit?"

-"Oui. Je voulais te parler avant de leur dire quoi que ce soit d'autre" Il vint s'asseoir sur le lit. "Hermione-"

-"Non, attends. J'aimerai d'abord te dire quelque chose. Quoiqu'il se passe entre nous, ou qu'il ne se passe pas d'ailleurs, sache que- enfin, que je t'aimerai toujours Sirius…" Elle sourit. "J'ai comme l'impression d'être dans un très mauvais film d'amour. Ce que je viens de dire sonne atrocement mal…je veux dire que…enfin, tu m'as compris" dit-elle en faisant un geste de la main.

Il sourit. "J'ai compris Mione, ne t'en fais pas. Maintenant c'est à moi de parler. Je ressens quelque chose d'extrêmement fort pour toi, Hermione. Peut-être de l'amour, je ne sais pas vraiment, le temps me le dira. Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que j'ai envie d'être avec toi, à chaque minute. Je comprendrai très bien que tu ne veuilles pas entamer de relation avec moi, étant donné que tu es encore à Poudlard, et que —par Merlin—je suis plus vieux que toi. C'est à toi de décider"

-"Bien" Elle marqua une pause et fit mine de réfléchir. "Je veux avoir une relation avec toi" dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-"Tu en es sûre Mione?"

-"Certaine" approuva-t-elle fermement.

-"Tu ne le regretteras pas…" dit-il avec un sourire. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa passionnément.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

-"AHA! Je le savais!"

Ginny venait d'apparaître dans le salon au moment même où Remus et Tonks s'échangeaient un baiser fougueux.

Ils se détachèrent lentement l'un de l'autre et regardèrent Ginny.

-"Miss Weasley, je vous prierai de bien vouloir sortir de ce salon…" dit Remus.

-"Eh bien, professeur Lupin, ce sera avec plaisir que je partirai une fois que vous aurez répondu à ma question" répondit Ginny sur le même ton.

-"Qui est…?"

-"Où sont Sirius et Hermione?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

-"Je vous trouve bien curieuse Miss Weasley…"

-"Remus, allez dis-moi!…"

-"Va faire un tour dans la chambre d'Hermione…"

-"C'est déjà fait…" dit Ginny d'un ton bougon.

-"Bon, alors tente celle de Sirius…" dit Remus avec un sourire.

Elle partit alors en direction des escaliers.

-"Gin'! frappe avant d'entrer…" dit-il avec son sourire en coin.

-"Bien reçu Mumus!"

Et la jeune fille s'élança dans les escaliers.

-"Mumus?!" demanda Tonks.

-"Oh, elle et Hermione aiment beaucoup m'appeler comme ça…" dit-il avec un petit sourire.

OoOoOoOoOo

-"AHA! PRIS EN FLAGRANT DELIT!" s'écria Ginny en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de Sirius, le dévoilant lui et Hermione en pleine tendre étreinte.

-"Gin'…" commença Hermione.

-"Ginny…" essaya à son tour Sirius, mais il était trop tard, Ginny était sortie de la pièce et commençait à hurler dans toute la maison.

-"HERMIONE ET SIRIUS SONT AMOUREUX! HERMIONE ET SIRIUS SONT AMOUREUX! HERMIONE ET SIRIUS SONT AM-"

Une main venait de se refermer sur sa bouche.

-"Gin, pitié…viens" dit Sirius en maintenant sa main sur la bouche de la jeune Weasley.

Il l'emmena dans sa chambre avec Hermione et referma la porte derrière lui. Il retira doucement sa main. Elle leur fit un grand sourire.

-"Ginny…il faut qu'on t'explique-"

-"Que vous m'expliquiez quoi? Que vous êtes ensemble? Que vous vous aimez? Vous ne m'apprendriez rien"

-"Quoi?!" s'exclama Hermione.

-"Oh je t'en prie Mione, on a bien vu comment tu regardais Sirius. Et toi aussi mon vieux, on a bien vu comment tu regardais Hermione"

-"Qui ça, _on_?" demanda Hermione avec horreur.

-"Eh bien, Ron, Harry et moi"

-"QUOI?! Ron et Harry sont au courant aussi?!"

-"Je crois que tout le quartier est au courant maintenant" dit Sirius avec un sourire.

-"Oh par Merlin…" dit Hermione.

-"Quoi?"

-"Enfin je…je ne voulais pas que vous l'appreniez comme ça…j'aurais voulu vous le dire moi…et puis…et puis je déteste quand tu fais ça!"

-"Quand je fais quoi?" s'étonna Ginny.

-"Quand tu fais ce petit sourire"

-"Quel petit sourire?"

-"Celui qui dit 'je te l'avais bien dit' ou encore 'je le savais' ou bien 'j'avais raison'"

Ginny fit un sourire encore plus grand.

-"Je le savais, et j'avais raison. Par contre, je ne t'avais rien dit"

Hermione poussa un cri de frustration. Sirius rit. Il la prit par les épaules.

-"Mione…c'est pas grave, au moins, tout le monde est au courant. C'est mieux" Il se tourna vers Ginny. "Et comment Harry a réagi quand il a vu que… enfin que j'avais une attirance pour Hermione?"

-"Harry? Oh, très bien. Il n'était absolument pas contre l'idée que vous soyez ensemble. Il s'est même lié à Ron et moi pour vous faire avouer votre attirance mutuelle"

-"Comment ça nous faire avouer notre- Oooooooh je comprends mieux le jeu d'hier soir Miss Marieuse!" s'exclama Sirius avec un sourire.

-"Alors, alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?"

Harry et Ron venaient de faire leur apparition dans la chambre en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

-"Ginny, tu disais quoi déjà tout à l'heure?" demanda Harry d'un air innocent.

-"Je disais que Si-"

-"On s'en charge cette fois, Gin, merci" dit Sirius. Il prit une grande inspiration et attrapa la main d'Hermione dans la sienne. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur, cherchant son accord. Elle lui sourit.

-"Eh bien voilà, Hermione et moi-"

-"Hey, vous faites une réunion sans nous?" demanda Remus en entrant avec Tonks dans la chambre.

-"MA CHAMBRE N'EST PAS UN HALL DE GARE PAR MERLIN!"

-"Patmol, calme-toi voyons" dit Remus avec un sourire. "Je crois que tu t'apprêtais à dire quelque chose"

Sirius lui lança un regard noir avant de reprendre. "Donc, comme je disais avant que môssieur Moony ne m'interrompe…Hermione et moi, nous sommes…ensemble"

Il attendit des réactions qui ne vinrent pas. Il haussa un sourcil.

-"Je crois qu'on devrait avoir l'air surpris" murmura Remus assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Alors ils poussèrent tous des exclamations de surprise, et pas du tout exagérées.

-"Ah ben ça alors!"

-"On ne s'attendait pas à ça!"

-"Par Merlin c'est incroyable!"

-"Qui aurait cru ça?"

-"Bon, ça suffit maintenant" dit Hermione avec un sourire.

Ils haussèrent tous les épaules avant de sortir de la pièce.

-"Harry, attends" dit Sirius.

Le jeune homme se retourna. Devant l'air inquiet de Sirius, il sourit.

-"Tu as ma bénédiction Sirius. Vous avez ma bénédiction tous les deux" dit-il avec un sourire sincère. Et il sortit de la chambre, refermant la porte sur un nouvel amour.

OoOoOoOoOo

_Look into your heart (regarde dans ton coeur)_

_You will find (tu verras) _

_There's nothing there to hide (qu'il n'y a rien à cacher)_

_Take me as I am (prend moi comme je suis)_

_Take my life (prend ma vie)_

_I would give it all, I would sacrifice (je donnerai tout, je me sacrifierai) _

_Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for (ne me dis pas que ça ne vaut pas la peine de se battre) _

_I can't help it, there's nothing I want more (je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, il n'y a rien que je veuille plus)_

_You know it's true (tu sais que c'est vrai)_

_Everything I do, I do it for you (tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi)_

_There's no love like your love (il n'y a aucun amour comme le tien)_

_And no other could give more love (et personne d'autre ne pourrait donner plus d'amour)_

_There's no where unless you're there (il n'y a nulle part où tu ne sois pas)_

_All the time, all the way (tout le temps, partout)_

_Oh you can't tell me it's not worth trying for (Oh tu ne peux pas me dire que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'essayer)_

_I can't help it, there's nothing I want more (je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, il n'y a rien que je veuille plus)_

_Yeah I would fight for you (oui je me battrais pour toi)_

_I'd lie for you (je mentirais pour toi)_

_Walk the wire for you (je traverserai le feu pour toi)_

_Yeah I'd die for you (oui je mourrai pour toi)_

_You know it's true, everything I do, oh, I do it for you._

OoOoOoOoOoOo 

**Et voilà!! Alors…la chanson est, comme vous l'avez reconnue ;o), "Everything I do (I do it for you)" de Bryan Adams. C'est la suite de l'extrait que j'avais mis à la fin du chapitre 2. Je n'ai pas pu résister à vous la mettre en entier, j'adore cette chanson! **

**Bon, alors voilà…peut-être y'aura-t-il une suite, peut-être pas…vous verrez bien! :o) **

**Je pars demain en vacances, donc s'il y a une suite, ou du moins l'épilogue, ça n'arrivera pas avant le 2 janvier, étant donné que je rentre le 1er. Et qui sait, j'aurai peut-être trouvé de l'inspiration…;o) **

**Bizzzzzzzzzzz à tous! **

**Miss Lup'**

**JOYEUX NOEL ET BONNE ANNEE 2005 A TOUS!!! **

**CHRISTMAS IS ALL AROUND! **


End file.
